Consumers commonly use bags for storing or disposing of objects, such as food products or waste products. Most bags do not have closure mechanisms such that any contents in the bag are securely retained therein. And those that do have a closure mechanism do not provide an easy manner of opening and closing and an orderly manner of dispensing. Bags that are intended to be single use bags that are easy to access, such as through a dispenser, and easy to close after filling can be beneficial.
Moreover, in situations where the bag requires one or more hands to hold the bag open while placing an object or objects in the bag, the task can be difficult or less efficient to manage by a single individual. In some situations, one may not wish to touch the bag to hold the bag open while filling the bag. Bags and bag dispensers that can facilitate the opening and filling process can be beneficial.